


Sharing and caring

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has fantasies he's never told anyone about, but when Jared finds out he decides to make them come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing and caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Please don't read if you're not into bestiality!

"Jared, I'm not sure about this."

Jensen's voice was hesitant, a note of worry in it that made Jared's cock throb where it was trapped inside his pants as he ran a hand down Jensen's back and over the curve of his ass.

"I saw the way you looked at that video," Jared said, smiling when he felt the way Jensen tensed up beneath him. "And you know that I saw the way you've been looking at Buck lately."

He tied the last strap around Jensen's right ankle before pushing himself off the bed and looking down at where his boyfriend was tied down spreadeagle on the bed. The spread of Jensen's legs gave Jared a perfect view of Jensen's ass, the rounded curve and pink hole that were so sweetly presented before him. Only it wasn't really for him, it was all for Buck and Jared's cock hardened even further at the thought of just what the dog would do to Jensen. The pillow he had pushed under Jensen's hips made it even better, tilting his ass up and Jared ran one finger down to brush over Jensen's asshole.

"Jay," Jensen almost whimpered beneath him.

"Hush," Jared said and pushed himself off the bed. "I'll go get him for you. I know how much you want this."

When he pushed the door open, Buck was waiting on the other side and his tail whipped eagerly back and forth when he saw Jared. They'd had the rottweiler for years, and Jared had never spared a single moment's thought to bringing the dog into the bedroom but that was before he had come home early, only to find Jensen in front of his computer watching movies that had affected Jared more than he'd ever expected.

"Come," Jared said and Buck eagerly followed him into the bedroom.

Seeing Jensen on the bed, Buck stilled and tilted his head to the side, looking up at Jared and then back at Jensen and there was no doubting the questioning look.

"I know," Jared said, resting his hand on the top of Buck's head. "But I promise you, he wants this."

Jensen didn't protest, but a low whine left him when Buck jumped up on the bed and pushed his nose against Jensen's neck.

"Jesus," Jensen moaned when Buck licked against his neck.

"Yeah, baby," Jared breathed out, grabbing the lube on the bedside table and slicking up two fingers.

Buck had always been tactile, and that much obviously held true when he realized Jensen wasn't pushing him aside. It looked like Buck was set on licking every inch of Jensen that he could reach, and considering the way Jensen was spread out on the bed, that was a lot of skin. A deep moan left Jensen when Jared pushed one slick finger inside, opening Jensen up slowly as Buck licked from Jensen's neck and down over his shoulder.

"Fuck, Jay," Jensen said in a strangled voice.

"Will you admit to wanting it?" Jared asked, pressing the tips of his finger against Jensen's prostate. "Because I know you do. You want Buck to push his tongue up this pretty ass. Get licked out, just like the guys in your videos. And I'll give it to you. Me and Buck, we'll give you all of it."

He watched as Jensen bit down hard on his lower lip, holding back what Jared thought was noises of pleasure and he could feel Jensen's ass tight and warm around his finger. Adding more lube Jared pushed a second finger inside, calling for Buck softly and watching as the dog turned to look at him. With one more twist of his fingers, he pulled them out of Jensen and held them out for Buck to scent. At first Buck looked hesitant, the scent of lube unfamiliar to his sensitive nose.

"It's edible, I promise. If things go the way I hope you'll taste quite a bit of it, so I made sure."

Jensen cursed low under his breath, lust and need obvious in his voice, when Buck licked over Jared's slick fingers. Once he had gotten a taste there was no stopping him and the dog let out a low whine when he had licked at the slick covering Jared's fingers.

"Come here, Buck," Jared said, spreading Jensen open for the dog.

"I'm not su-" Jensen started but it was cut off in a soft gasp when Buck's tongue found the target.

Buck wasted no time fucking his tongue in as deep as possible, huffing sounds escaping when he eagerly tasted Jensen. Jared moved forward, kneeling down beside the bed and leaning in to press a kiss to Jensen's lips.

"Is it good?"

Jensen stared up at him, eyes wide and lips bitten red and in that moment he was the most beautiful Jared had ever seen him.

"Do you want him to stop?"

"God, no!" Jensen cried out, struggling against restraints but not to get away, only to try and push back against Buck's tongue. "No stopping. Fuck, Jay, it's so good."

Jared wished he could take a picture in that moment, but he did hope that he would get to have Jared like that many more times in the future, see how turned on Jensen was from the tongue exploring him. He thought of all the things that Buck could do, all the scenarios that were more filthy than anything Jared had ever thought of before.

"I knew you'd like it," Jared said, shifting so he could see better the way Buck's tongue pushed inside Jensen's ass. "Fuck, this is filthy. Filthy, and so damn hot."

He could see Jensen's cheeks heat up, a flush of red that let Jared know how ashamed Jensen was of loving the way Buck wanted to taste every part of him. Jared was happy that he had found Jensen watching that video, he hadn't known it was something he wanted but watching Jensen squirm under Buck's tongue was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen wanted to bury his face in the pillow, hide away from what was happening but he had seen the heat in Jared's gaze. More than that, he'd seen the warmth there and that was what made him look back over his shoulder to where Buck's nose was buried between his ass cheeks.

He had never planned to tell Jared about the videos he watched when his boyfriend was away, and he had never thought of actually doing something with Buck. Sure, he had looked at the dog and his cock had throbbed with need, but he hadn't plan to actually _do_ something. Jared finding him out had obviously changed that. Jensen groaned when Buck shifted and he felt the tongue push in even deeper, tasting Jensen in a way that Jared's tongue had never managed.

"Please," Jensen moaned, even though he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

It seemed as if Jared knew though, because he moved down the bed and pushed Buck aside. For a moment the emptiness was horrible but the next moment he felt Jared untie his legs and push him up until Jensen was up on his knees, arms still tied. The position made Jensen feel even more vulnerable, but it also gave Buck more room and when his tongue returned it pushed even deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jensen groaned, spreading his legs even further.

"Oh," Jared said quietly.

Jensen was just about to ask what he meant but then Buck pulled back, only to jump up Jensen's back, his hips pressed against Jensen and the wet slide of his cock against Jensen's ass. It was something Jensen had watched happen in the movies but he hadn't expected things to actually go that far. Jared showed no hints of stopping things though; instead Jensen looked over and saw Jared push his jeans down, getting his cock free and stroking it while he watched Buck tried to get inside of Jensen.

"Fuck, are we really doing this?" Jensen asked even as he shifted back to try to align Buck with him.

"Hell, yes," Jared moaned. "Baby, I wanna see him fuck you. _Please_."

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. "Let him."

He wanted it, hell yes he wanted it even though he hadn't really dared to think about it before that moment. With Buck on top of him, hips rocking against his, there was no way Jensen could ask for things to stop. Buck moved once more, the wet tip of his dick dragging over Jensen's hole but not pushing inside and Jensen _needed_ it.

"Let me…"

He could feel Jared's hand push between him and Buck and the next moment the dog cock pushed inside. Jensen couldn't hold back his own cry of pain-laced pleasure when he was spread around Buck's dick.

It wasn't even close to being fucked by a human.

Even when he and Jared had rough sex, Jared was always aware of Jensen, careful to not cross the line but Buck had no such qualms. The dog fucked into him with hard, fast thrusts, leaving Jensen no time to adjust. There was pain, a burning that couldn't be denied, but Jensen was too focused on the fact that he was actually getting fucked by his _dog_ to care about it. Because it was filthy and hotter than anything he could have imagined.

"Damn, he's really…" Jared said but to Jensen it was just background noise.

Buck was fucking him hard, slamming into him and Jensen could feel the rottweiler's balls slap against his ass with each hard thrust. Never before had he been that grateful for not having insisted on getting Buck neutered.

"Fuck. Buck, harder. Please. Harder."

He knew the words came from him and a part of him was ashamed, but more than that he was turned on and he rocked back against Buck as much as he could with the roped still tied around his wrists and holding him to the headboard.

"It's so damn hot, baby," he heard Jared say and he could hear the wet sound of Jared stroking his cock.

Buck's front paws were around Jensen's waist, holding him in place and even pulling him back into each hard thrust. Jensen got fucked harder than he'd ever been fucked before, sharp snaps and the feel of fur against his naked skin. It was even hotter than he'd ever imagined and Jensen was sure that a lof of that was because how obvious it was that Jared liked it as well.

"When he's done with you, I'm gonna fuck you," Jared promised. "Slide right in, feel you all sloppy wet from getting fucked by our dog. You know, me and Buck we'll fuck you so good. Fill you up time and time again."

Jensen opened his mouth to say something but with the next thrust Buck managed to push the expanding knot inside and Jensen cried out in shocked pleasure. He could feel the knot swelling inside him, pressing against parts of him that had never been pressed at and Buck panted above him, teeth closing around Jensen's neck and Jensen couldn't keep his orgasm at bay.

He came hard, pulsing white against the sheets below and he thought he could feel each pulse of come as Buck found his release inside of Jensen. The dog's come was hotter, slicker, than he'd ever felt before and the knowledge of how wrong everything was made Jensen even more turned on.

"That knot is stretching you so well, Jen," Jared moaned. "Damn, you're a pretty sight like this."

The pleasure was overwhelming, the press of the knot against his insides dragging the pleasure out even further and the fact that Buck was stuck inside of him made it last impossibly long.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned, and the next moment Jensen could feel hot splashes of come against his back when Jared came as well. "That was so fucking hot. Next time I'll fuck your mouth while he knots your ass, Jen. Think you'd like that?"

Jensen knew that he would fucking love that, being filled from both sides and fucked so hard he would barely be able to remember his own name. Another flush of heat ran through him when he felt Buck shift and he realized that the dog had turned them ass to ass on the bed.

"I'd love it," Jensen admitted weakly. "But I still want you to fuck me, add your come to his."

 

Jared groaned and lay down beside Jensen on the bed, trailing his fingers through the already cooling come.

"I can promise you that I'll do that. And then me and Buck will lick you clean, only to do it all over again."

Jensen's spent cock twitched at the thought of Jared licking his and Buck's come out of his ass, sharing him between the two of them. It was more than Jensen had ever dared to hope of when he had first stumbled upon movies he knew he shouldn't like. He couldn't wait until the next time he'd be shared between his boyfriend and their dog, getting fucked and knotted for hours and hours.

He could feel Buck move behind him, getting them both more comfortable and Jensen groaned when the knot tugged at his rim. With Buck still pumping him full of come, Jensen knew he'd be slick and open for Jared. With a smile on his face Jensen relaxed into the pillows, waiting for the knot to come free.

-¤-  



End file.
